marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll
For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll is the second issue of the Flashback special series of Married... with Children comic books. It was published in the United States by NOW Comics in February 1993. Synopsis Al agrees to marry Peg, but by the time he realizes what he's in for, its too late. Plot Al is watching TV and asks Peg for a beer, which she only brings him after he calls her "honey pie" because it turns her on. She asks him to fool around with her so he explains that just because he likes honey and pie does not mean he wants to take them upstairs. Meanwhile, the kids are outside, spying on them through the window to see if Peg's bribes are working. When they walk in, Bud explains that they are home early so they have enough time to get ready for Cousin Clancy's wedding. Kelly proposes to go back outside in case her parents want to fool around to which Al calls a family meeting. He asks who wants to talk first and both kids ask them when the last time was that they fooled around so Al sends them upstairs. Peg acknowledges how romantic weddings are and asks Al whether he remembers their wedding. He says yes and that it follows his double root canal on his list of favorite memories, which makes Peg walk away angrily. He soon falls asleep. In a flashback Al takes Peg out to dinner at a cheap restaurant. When he tells her about his plans of taking her to "the point" that night, a large woman who was sitting at a table close to theirs and turns out to be Peggy's mother, gets up and grabs Al by the collar threatening him to make an honest woman out of her daughter. As she punches him repeatedly Al tries to explain himself and finally manages to hold up a ring and say that he was going to ask Peggy to marry him that night. Absolutely delighted, Peggy embraces him and tells him that she accepts, before her mom threatens Al one more time and walks away. The next day, Al's buddy Ron offers him to go out for beers that night so he calls Peggy at her job at the beauty salon to cancel their date. After he hangs up, she tells her friends about his proposal. They are happy for her but surmise that his libido will not survive the ceremony. Back at the Bundy house, Ron picks Al up and they go to a bar. After a few beers, Al voices his concerns about not being able to pay for Peg's engagement ring so Ron offers him a job at the shoe store. Al accepts and goes to the shoe store the following Monday to talk to the boss. He employs him and lets him pick out a free pair of shoes to impress his fiancée that night. When Al arrives at Peggy's place, his mom lets him in and he is attacked by Peg's cat Cue Ball. After taking him off of Al, Peg shows him the wedding dress she likes. Al takes her to the drive-in theater and tells her about his "temporary" new job but when she wants to make out he remembers her mom's threats and drives her back home. The following Monday, Al starts his job at the shoe store. After Ron shows him around, the first customer enters and Al immediately scares her off by making inappropriate comments about her weight. Ron congratulates him, saying he's a natural. Later that evening, Peggy tells him about her ideas for the honeymoon and he agrees. At the wedding, Al hesitates a little, thinking about the many threats he's gotten from Peg's mom but they both say "I do" and kiss happily, which they continue at the reception. Peggy tells him that she packed her black lace nightie for the honeymoon, which makes Al nervous and he runs off to Ron to ask him for advice, suggesting he is still a virgin. Peggy drags him back to cut the cake, throws her bouquet, and they have their first dance. Meanwhile the tension between their families is reaching its climax and they start a brawl, while the drunk photograph keeps taking pictures. The first night of their honeymoon Al is too tired to fool around but the next day, while he goes out for a swim, Peg puts on her black lace nightie. Just as he comes back from his swim and walks towards her longingly, Marcy wakes him up from his flashback dream. She tells him that Peg and the kids left without him and are having prime rib at the wedding so he decides to call the steak house and order one for himself. However, when it finally arrives and Al is just about to eat it, Buck steals it from him and runs away. Category:Comics Category:Merchandise